


Morning

by frogsandrosbifs



Series: Both Wildfire [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, for once they're actually being cute, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsandrosbifs/pseuds/frogsandrosbifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei as Viserys' Queen. When something real starts to spark between them. Fluff, fluff, shameless fluff I'm not sorry.</p>
<p>
  <i>One morning, she wakes up and realize she does not need to pretend he’s Jaime anymore. She has not in a long time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

One morning, she wakes up and realize she does not need to pretend he’s Jaime anymore. She has not in a long time. Her fingers traces Viserys’ back ; his spine, his neck, his shoulders. She feels him waking up, then, and half- asleep, he turns to her and pulls her closer. “Hello, lioness,” he whispers into her hair, and he kisses her neck, and she closes her eyes and allows herself to doze for a little longer. 

There was a void in her, a void in her heart and she feels that something has filled it now, and it hurts less. She doesn’t lay awake at night thinking of her brother that often anymore, and sure, sometimes she still sees his golden hair in the sun’s reflection and her heart aches, and sometimes she still wishes he was there, but she’s got a silver King now, a silver King who is always there and who loves her — who  _worships_ her.

She sees herself in him and he sees himself in her, and there’s things he has that Jaime never had. They fight and they pretend to destroy each other and break until it attracts them and they have rough sex and she likes it — they’re always trying to get to each other and it’s a constant battle, but the battle that makes you feel alive. A game none of them never wins, because it always ends by ripping each other’s clothes. 

This morning though, she does not want to get to him or fight, she wants to kiss his hair and embrace him. She rarely shows tenderness, only stolen moments when nobody is watching, a squeeze in his hand in empty hallways, if there’s such thing as empty hallways in the Red Keep. Cersei lets him hold her closer, she kisses his brow, his cheeks, his jaw, his lips. She feels him smiling as he buries his face in the crook of her neck, his hand combing through her golden hair.

"My Queen," he whispers, and he rests his other hand on her belly where their little prince or princess is growing. The maester only found out a few days ago, but already her husband is talking of their future child and whispers tender words to them, and she’s never seen that side of him and it touches her. She is not that calm about it. Cersei thinks of her Lady mother, and she does not say but it worries her, but he sees it and constantly tells her it will be okay.

"My King," she whispers back as always, and he kisses her and he’s playing with her hair again, he’s always playing with her hair. It’s only dawn ; they allow each other to doze off again. Soon they will appear in the throne room and strike fear into the heart of their enemies, so it seems that they are allowed to get some rest first.

She never understood what it means to love someone who is not Jaime, but maybe that’s it now.  _I love him_ , she tells herself, and it does not sound hollow or strange like it used to.


End file.
